


Deal

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, OS, Snowball Fight, hanniholidays, os español, reto tumblr, snowball - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un domingo de guerra.------Día 4 de HanniHolidays: Snowball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)  
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Hannibal había acordado el reto. Estaban sentados en el sillón viendo un documental cuando Hannibal dijo,

 

"Tengamos una guerra de bolas de nieve."  
"No me gustan las guerras." Will se acurruco mas cerca de Hannibal.  
"El ganador escoge el  castigo del perdedor."  
"Bien...acepto." se levanto de su lugar y extendió la mano hacia Lecter.  
"Bien. Ve pensando el castigo." estrecho la mano de Will y después se levanto.

 

Ya afuera en el patio Will construía un fuerte no muy alto y Hannibal hacia lo mismo.

 

"¿Reglas?" pregunto Will cuando hubo terminado su fuerte, Hannibal preparaba apenas su primera bola de nieve.

"Turno por turno. Dar tiempo a cada uno de lanzar."  
"¿Solo eso?"  
"Si..." Hannibal lanzo la bola que tenia en sus manos y fue a parar en el pecho de Will. El material de la chamarra se embarro de nieve dejando unas gotitas agua.  
"Bien...mi turno." se agacho para tomar nieve entre sus manos y moldearla en una bola bastante grande y la lanzo. Hannibal trato de esquivarla pero la bola golpeo en su cabeza.

 

Por supuesto que habían rompido al única regla, se debatieron en una guerra de bolas de nieve de la cual las mascotas de Will fueron participes igual.

 

"Basta...basta." los ladridos de los perros estaban por todos lados. Unos jugaban en la nieve y otros habían invadido el fuerte de Will derrumbándolo al igual que el de Hannibal que este tenia a Winston a  su lado queriendo jugar con él.

"Has perdido Will."  
"¿Quien lo dice?" pregunto Will.  
"Winston....Winston lo dice. Cocinaras la cena"

 

Will se rio al ver que Winston había tumbado a Hannibal y le lamia la cara.

 

"Esta bien, no puedo discutir con Winston. Espero que los huevos hervidos me queden riquísimos." 


End file.
